Parody of "Forgot About Dre" by Dr.Dre and Eminem
by Dellchat
Summary: Parody of "Forgot About Dre" called "Forgot About Bush" which is "sung" by George W. Bush and Dick Cheney


Forgot About Bush  
  
(George W. Bush)  
Ya'll know me still the same ol' Bushie  
But a bit low key  
Hated all by these Dems with no cheese,  
No deals, and no Gs, no more Senate keys  
No Prez, no Representatives, and no ski's  
Mad at me   
Cause I'm giving you money for 3 weeks of groceries  
If Iraq offends me yeah I'll attack  
To make them pick up the slack  
Smack his base and make the size of goldfish  
But ya'll think I'm gonna let Medicare freeze?  
Gore Please  
You should be smacked in the knees  
Who you think taught you to cut trees  
Who be hanging with all the oldies?  
Dick C, Powell and Hilary, the B-I- Double L  
And a group that said "Bill, burn in hell"  
Gave you a list of my dope feats  
Smoked weed not because I could  
And when your life is not looking too good  
Who's the Prez they told you to go and see  
Ya'll better listen up closely  
All you Democrats that said I was like Pop  
I was going to flop  
Ya'll are the reason the Bush ain't getting no sleep  
So !@#$ ya'll all of ya'll  
If ya'll don't like me, impeach me  
Ya'll are gonna keep messing around with me  
And count votes in all Florida counties  
  
(Dick Cheney)  
Now days everybody want to talk like they got something to push  
But nothing comes out when they move their lips  
Just a bunch of gibberish  
Them Democrats act like they forgot about Bush  
  
(Dick Cheney)  
So what do you say to somebody you hate?  
I really wasn't expecting things to go this way  
Want to resolve recounting in a better way?  
Just ask that spy in the C.I.A  
One day I was walking by  
With my glasses on  
When my heart went bye, my body fried  
I fell down on the parking lot, and almost died  
I don't give a monkey whether your a Dem or not  
I used to own 2 percent of Dodge  
But they killed a duck  
Tried to hit me with a truck  
When we were sending Iraq a barrage  
Hopping out was Saddam Hussein  
Trying to work it off  
@#$# you too son, we're the cops  
We'll cream you and then chase you with this mother@#$#@! dogs  
And when the UN came through  
Me and Bush stood next to a burnt down wreck  
With the help of the Duke, and a couple nukes  
Bye bye Iraq  
From here on out it's Bushie 2  
Starting today, tommorrows the new  
And we're still loco and nuts to  
Give money more then you can chew  
Tiki tiki tiki- Dick Cheny, hotter then that dancing baby  
In a Merceds Benz with the windows up  
And the rate goes up more then 80  
Calling in Hilary  
No Dems, I'm not crazy  
No more heart attacks for me  
It's ok, I walk daily (oh, yeah!)  
  
(Dick Cheney)  
Now days everybody want to talk like they got something to push  
But nothing comes out when they move their lips  
Just a bunch of gibberish  
Them Democrats act like they forgot about Bush  
  
Now days everybody want to talk like they got something to push  
But nothing comes out when they move their lips  
Just a bunch of gibberish  
Them Democrats act like they forgot about Bush  
  
(George W. Bush)  
If it was up to me  
You Democrats would stop coming up to me  
With your fists out, trying to get at me  
Like you want something free  
When I was in Texas, you weren't supporting me  
But now that I'm the Prezie  
Now everybody want a tax cut and more Gs  
But you won't get a pardon from me  
Cause I'm from the streets of (Texas!)  
I told em all  
All them little parties who you think beat them all  
Now you wanna run around counting votes  
Like you got hope  
You in fact, lost them all  
Cause I am well off  
Now all I get is hate mail all day saying Bush fell off  
What cause I been in the lab with a pen and a pad  
Trying to get my father off  
I ain't having this  
This is the millenium of bipartisanship  
So give me one more term and @#$! Gore  
You ain't getting that  
So where's all the mad Senators at  
It's like a jungle in this habitat  
But all you savage Dems  
Know that I'm a precious gem  
And I could hang around with Richard Hatch  
  
(Dick Cheney)  
Now days everybody want to talk like they got something to push  
But nothing comes out when they move their lips  
Just a bunch of gibberish  
Them Democrats act like they forgot about Bush 


End file.
